Witches Fire A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction
by suyuku
Summary: Forty years had passed since the Battle at Hogwarts, the tale of how the students fought and won against Lord Voldemort with the final confrontation. With peace returning to the school many students are looking forward to going back to learning magic. Follow the story of Abigale Adeline and her friends as they discover their powers and secrets to her family's past...
1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter One ~

The Scholar and The Wizard

Arthur Adeline strolled down the busy street of London passing many people by with a newspaper tucked snuggly underneath his arm as he briskly made his way past many of those who rushed to their normal unassuming boring jobs, whatever those jobs happened to be.

But Arthur's job was less than normal or ordinary. And it wasn't boring ether; well at least he didn't see it as boring. He worked in learning about old artifacts, weaponry, old parchments, and the possible meaning behind the old scrawled words in a long since vanished tongue that was now being rediscovered, to some, they would find it boring reading things from the past or going over old objects that may soon turn to dust. But he loved it, and the job, finding things about the past was important, but even Arthur knew that there were somethings that should be left in the past and forgotten, sadly though with human curiosity those things one would wish to stay hidden would one day reappear and could may even cause trouble to the unsuspecting person who happened to discover the truth.

His grey eyes glanced to the people around him; many were of varying heights and size, age and ethnicity, with an assortment of different kind of clothes. If any were to look at him the last thing that a person would assume what his work might be with how he dressed in dark grey trousers and a matching vest done up and white dress shirt and tie. The weather was far too hot to even wear his suit's jacket, but even still he was dressed as unassuming as the rest of the people walking or running about.

With his short dark brown hair brushed back and a thin pair of spectacles resting on the bridge of his straight angler nose. He was rather tall and fit for his age, yet it never perturbed him from his work and the life he now lived and what he would do to keep that as safe as he possibly could with help from those he was close too.

He made a turn down a small alleyway passing a number of regular folks and then coming to a stop at a small darkened pub known only as The Black Cat. Reputable people would see this as a place for food and drink, a spot that not many would go too with it being so out of the way and hidden.

And in truth there was reason for that, but one that not many were probably aware of, at least not anymore. Arthur glanced within the slightly fogged window to see a number of patrons inside talking to each other before he too went in. The place was lit well with the orange glow of old lamp lights making the place seem far older then it truly was. He noted to himself that there was a number of people talking and laughing amongst themselves but as he made his way further in a man leaving bumped and knocked Arthur's glasses from his face causing on of the lenses to crack like a spider's web.

He let out a tired sigh as he picked them up and looked at the broken lens. That was the fifth pair this month that had broken. In truth he didn't need them to see, he could see perfectly fine without them but he had always felt out of sorts if he didn't have them on.

Folding them up he placed his now broken glasses into his trousers pocket and looked around the establishment for the one person he came here to see. It didn't take him long to find the man Arthur searched for.

In the far back of this small establishment a man sat in a large worn armchair by a dimly lit fire while writing in a leather bound book, it wouldn't have been an odd sight to see if not for the fact that this man was using a quill rather than an actual pen. What's more than man seemed to be dressed in an odd fashion, with black and deep reds, velvets and silks as he hummed an odd tune underneath his breath.

 _Owls take flight and see,_

 _High above the sky like an ocean of cloud,_

 _Witches and wizards soring past,_

 _Dragons and unicorns steadfast,_

 _Within the world we breathe,_

 _Know that magic is always the key,_

 _For we will always be free_

 _A life of harmony for you and me_

 _We can fly and sore_

 _More than ever before_

 _With magic and words_

 _We will always be better than birds_

Arthur knew that the man was only making things up; his songs were as unorthodoxed as how the man would sometimes dress. Though in many cases he could not blame the man for how he lived as was raised.

Clearing his throat Arthur spoke. "Good to see that you still can't sing Rodrick."

The man looked up; with curly dark red-brown hair that stopped at his nape and dark brown eyes he smiled through his evenly kept short beard before he stood up with a booming laugh. "Arthur my brother so good to see you." he said as he embraced Arthur in a tight hug before resting his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "As fit as ever I see,"

"And as loud as ever with you," Arthur replied as Rodrick motioned him to sit next to him which Arthur did. "I brought the paper you asked." He said as he handed it to Rodrick.

"Ah thank you, it's always a fascinating thing to read, and the puzzles that these Muggles come up with are always enjoyable."

"Don't speak too loudly about the 'M' word; some people I happen to find are still blissfully unaware." Arthur spoke in a hushed voice of warning.

Muggles was a term to describe those who were not able to use magic at all, Rodrick was one of those people who could use magic with ease and if the people here were not Muggles, then he would be using magic to write in that book while drinking coffee or tea. It was something he would often do when in a place where Witches and Wizards, those who could use magic, would reside or when Rodrick was alone in his own home or in Arthur's.

"Yes you're right," the man said as he cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a softly tone. "Sorry Arthur, it's been a busy few months I tend to forget that some of _them_ do not know."

Arthur merely shook his head at this. "It's fine, no harm done. But I just don't understand why you are so interested in this kind of paper. The news has been nothing but gruesome story after gruesome story; I've reached the point where I can no longer stand to look at it."

"But it's for the games Arthur, for the games." Rodrick explained with a smile showing through his beard. "You can't get this kind of enjoyment in ours, besides it always moves around. Frustrating thing that is…"

"I suppose it would be." Arthur said as his gaze began to drift only to stop when seeing a young couple talking and laughing together he glanced away as his right hand went up to rub the ring on his left ring finger.

"Still uncomfortable with being in crowds I see," Rodrick said drawing his attention, but the man wasn't even looking at him, he now seemed preoccupied with a word-cross. "You can't let it get to you forever."

Arthur scoffed at the wizard. "You know well enough why such things get to me," he told him. "Besides, you've never married you could not understand."

Rodrick paused as if contemplating on what Arthur said before merely shrugging in response and going back to the word-cross. After a moment or two did Rodrick put down the newspaper and looked Arthur dead in the eye.

"You cannot keep running forever Arthur," Rodrick told him softly. "She will one day want to know the truth."

"The truth?" Arthur repeated to the man. "She is still only a child, and in the world you live in there are a lot more dangers then I'd care to admit. After all that has happened to that school, she's heard the stories and read articles in papers that you bring to my home. I do not think she'd be willing to go."

"She will have to Arthur; you cannot protect her alone forever. Even with that boy as close as he is to her. They have the potential to do great things, you cannot let it go to waste, she may be your daughter but she is different and you know this to be true. Things have changed Arthur; it's not like what it was forty years ago…"

"You know that is not what worries me," he told Rodrick plainly before eyeing him with a leveled gaze. "It doesn't have anything to do with magic or what she can do now but what concerns me the most is that I can't bloody visit, to make sure that she will be alright."

"You worry too much,"

He glared at the man. "And with good reason, she's my only daughter, my only child. As a father I have to protect her, even within the world you lot live in."

"Arthur, you need to put more faith in her. She is your daughter but she is also like Anna as well, she has a strong will even at that age."

Arthur smiled slightly. "I know, she's grown so much already and with her birthday already come and gone I still can't help but worry in what the future may have in store for her."

"Any decent father would worry." Rodrick admitted. "But you also know that even with what has happened to that school in the past it will be good for her, and keep her safe from things that are in the dark corners of the world."

Arthur gave him a knowing stare that was an answer all of its own.

"Ah, that reminds me," he said diverting the topic quickly. "You wanted that documentation right?" Rodrick then bent over the arm chair and dug in a small bag and pulled out several documents carefully warped and tied with a string, it was such an amount that any normal person would question how Rodrick was able to carry it all.

But with magic there was no question.

At least not with this.

When Arthur accepted it Rodrick frowned at him.

"Arthur, where did your glasses go?"

"They broke when I came in here; it's happened a lot recently."

Rodrick held out his hand to Arthur and with reluctance he handed the now broken pair to the wizard, he glanced around as if making sure no one was watching before he took out his wand and whispered. " _Oculus-repairo._ " And just like that Arthur saw the glass mend itself, fading away like it was never there to begin with before Rodrick handed it back to him. "There you are, good as new. Your daughter should learn that spell, it should come in handy."

"As of now she's mainly into learning about the different creatures of the world, she and Mordecai have been looking them over, he even tests her on it. Can you believe that?"

"He's a smart lad and a good influence too. But be wary when they get older."

Arthur gave the man a droll stare before shaking his head.

Though Rodrick didn't seem bothered by it one bit. "That reminds me, when the letter arrives, let me know and I'll be sure her medication will be ready. I can send Professor Horace a message as well to keep him informed."

He frowned slightly. "Would Oswald be able to respond though? I know he's been busy since he became Headmaster of the school a few years ago. "

"He's still our friend Arthur, he knows of the situation with your daughter, she will be fine." Rodrick then stood up and gathered his things. "It's good to see you Arthur, I am sorry for not keeping in touch like I should. But say hello to my niece for me when you return home."

"I'll be sure too." Arthur told him as Rodrick patted him on the shoulder.

"That reminds me, before I forget." he then pulled out a glass jar and handed it to him. "You told me that you were getting close on empty; I think this will help for a while."

Arthur looked at the jar that contained a white based rubbing cream, something of which Arthur had been using for the past seven years now. "I'm sorry to be such a bother with this." he told the man. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing at all, as I keep telling you time and time again, we are brothers, even if it is not connected by blood." he then put on a hat that looked like that of a privateers, with a deep crimson feather sticking out. "I'll see you again at another time."

Arthur watched as the man then left the establishment, followed with a number of curious stares from several on lookers, a few even took photos with their phones. Not that it would matter, Rodrick always used a cloaking spell to cause issues like cameras or phones to malfunction when someone tried to take his picture without his permission. It was a handy thing magic, but even magic had its bad instances.

Taking the objects in hand Arthur left The Black Cat and headed quickly to his car, once inside Arthur let out a tired breath before glancing to the papers that were folded neatly and tied with string to keep them in place. It made him wonder just how long he'd keep doing this kind of work for both Muggles and Wizards alike.

Needless to say, magic could be useful but also immensely tiring as well. But for Arthur Adeline, it was something he'd worry about in his own way, because magic could be used for anything, good or bad. And it was always the bad that worried him the most and those who did horrible things along with it.

But now was a long time for piece, and in truth he hoped it stayed like that forever.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter Two ~

A Normal Day

Abigale Adeline lay stretched out on her stomach in the living room of her father's home reading over a book with her chin resting on her arms as her bright blue eyes looked to the drawing of mystical creatures of dragons and fairies alike.

She let out a slight yawn as her eyes became drowsy. "This is making me sleepy…" she said as the young girl rolled to lay on her back as her eyes tilted upwards to the boy who sat cross-legged close by. "Can we stop now? I might fall asleep soon and it's only afternoon."

The boy in question, Mordecai Heller, a close friend of Abigale's, raised his gaze from the book and looked at her with amber golden eyes. "You're almost done that chapter," he said but noticed how tired she looked. "If you're that tired why not get some rest."

"In the afternoon?"

The boy gave her a faint half smile. "Your cat does it all the time."

"True…" she sat up but strands of her bright red hair fell in front of her eyes. She pushed her hair out of her face and stared at the boy. "What are you reading now?" Abigale asked as she moved over to his side.

He glanced at her before looking back to the book. "A history on great wizards and witches throughout the ages, every time I see these books but I can't help but be surprised that your Dad has all of these here about that world."

"Did he never tell you?" Abigale asked.

"Tell me what?"

"I guess not," she said. Abigale looked to the massive bookshelf that seemed to touch the ceiling of her home; a lot of these books were her Mother's. Or at least that's what her Dad says. "Those books belonged to my Mum, when I was little she would read some stories to me. But since she's no longer here my Dad would read to me on occasion." She stood up to look at the moving photograph of her mother and Abigale when she was a baby. Her mother, Anna, was a beautiful woman with dark red hair and blue eyes, dressed in a cream coloured dress and a long dark grey knit sweater as she held baby Abigale in her arms with a bright happy smile.

In truth she didn't know how to feel at the fact that her mother had died, but it was something that never bothered her much, after all she had her father and her uncle Rodrick too. To her that was her family, and she was far more content with it.

"Do you ever wonder some times?" Abigale asked before looking to him. "What your parents might have been like?"

Mordecai, though born with magical abilities was adopted by a Muggle family, he didn't know much to anything about his parents, but those who adopted him were more than accepting of his magical abilities, except for the Muggle's son Erin who was more than displeased and would try to torment poor Mordecai every chance that he got calling the boy a freak and that he had been abandoned because no one wanted him. Though the parents would often try what they could to make sure Erin wouldn't harm Mordecai and keeping his magic abilities a secret while force Erin to keep silent as well.

It was something Abigale never liked and she always told herself that one day Erin would get his comeuppance in some shape or form. But it was also one of the reasons why Mordecai was more than willing to stay the Adaline household for days on end.

Mordecai was about to speak before he gasped. "Abby! Your leg!"

She looked down to see that she was standing too close to the fireplace and that some embers were now on her skin. She took her hand and brushed them off. It didn't even leave as much as a mark.

Mordecai moved to look at her skin. "Are you okay?"

Abigale nodded. "It's nothing to worry about; besides, you know it can't hurt me," she then crouched down and extended her hand to the fire. It didn't burn her skin, if anything it was like it moving around her hand almost embracing it like another hand was holding her's. "Even now I don't really know why this happens." She then pulled her hand away from the flames. "It just… doesn't hurt me."

The boy then grasped her hand saying nothing more as the two stared into the now low burning fire. Normally her father would have made sure that Abigale or Mordecai where nowhere near it but with a sudden call her father had quickly rushed out the door saying that he didn't intend to be gone for long. Even though the fire wouldn't hurt her, her father didn't like it when she would put her hand into the flames, too dangerous he would say. But she couldn't understand why, why was it dangerous even though the fire never hurt her?

Maybe she was still too young to understand the mindset of an adult.

"You didn't answer my question Mordecai." She said bringing the question back on topic.

He merely shook his head. "I won't say I haven't thought about what they might be like, but, I'm happy to be living with the people who adopted me. To me they are my parents even if we aren't even related, even if Erin is there too. But I don't even know what I would do if I were to ever meet them, or even if they're alive still. Maybe when I'm older…" his eyes then looked to the open window where a black cat was sleeping on the windowsill. "To be honest I'm fine with how things are. I got to meet you after all and we're friends. And that will always be something I'm happy about."

Abigale smiled at him and squeezed his hand in turn. "Me too,"

There moment was cut short when the sound of a car could be heard outside, instantly Abigale perked up, like that of the black cat on the windowsill and a smile came to her face. "Dad's back!" she proclaimed before quickly leaving Mordecai's side and rushing to the front door when Arthur returned placing his bag and several items on top of the kitchen table. "Dad!" she said before giving him a hug. "Welcome home!"

Arthur laughed slightly as he hugged her in turn. "It's good to be home," he then saw Mordecai standing near the dining room entrance and offered a smile to him. "Hello Mordecai, keeping my daughter out of trouble while I was away?"

"I do my best, Mr. Adeline."

"Were you both reading anything interesting while I was gone?" he asked when Abigale moved away from him.

"The different breeds of dragons," Abigale told him. "But after five chapters I started getting tired."

Arthur made a surprised sound. "Really? That's rather surprising; I always thought a book about dragons would be interesting to read."

"Well that because you make it sound a lot more exiting when you read Dad, when I read it in my head it sounds more like homework."

"It very well could be," Mordecai said to her. "I mean, if we get that letter you know…"

Abigale was silent for a moment. "Then I'd rather have Dad teach me then." she said with an almost muttered voice as she then gripped her father's shirt, while Arthur merely ran a hand through her red hair and gave a soft smile in response silently understanding her words.

"I know Abby," he said before clapping his hands together. "But I think that's enough self-studying for now. Why don't I make us some lunch? Mordecai, you'll be staying as well?"

"I don't mind staying," the boy said, it was something he would always say, that he never minded but in truth he always seemed more than happy too. Mordecai always had a strong appreciation for Mr. Adeline as did Arthur to the boy.

As Arthur prepared lunch Abigale paused in assisting to look at the items that her father had brought back with him. "Dad, what is this stuff?" she asked indicating to the few jars filled with white based cream.

"That, sweetie, is what Dad uses for his arms, chest and torso." He said as he placed sandwiches on the table for them to eat as he moved his work off of it and on to the countertop.

"Oh… you mean from the…"

"The scares yes," her father finished. "It's thanks to your uncle that I don't have to worry about people awkwardly staring at me because of those burns. So Rodrick provides me with medicine to hide them."

"But isn't there magic to completely heal scars and wounds?" Mordecai asked.

Arthur paused. "Well yes, but sadly not for this. The best I can do is cover them up so people can't see."

Abigale drank her milk and merely stared at her father, he had been using that cream for a long time. So long in fact she couldn't even remember when he even began using it. Maybe it was before she was born. But she felt like asking wouldn't do much now.

"How's uncle Rodrick?" She asked. "Is he back from his trip in Russia?"

"He is, but he was unable to tell me how long he'll be in London, even work for a wizard can be rather busy, even if magic helps."

"If I were to get good at magic would I be able to help you Dad?"

Arthur paused drinking his water before lowering the glass and looking to his daughter. "I don't necessarily think so. Besides you are young and you have a lot to learn. Not to mention magic, depending on what it is, can be dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt, even though your uncle believes you and Mordecai would do well at that school."

"You mean Hogwarts." Mordecai said causing Abigale to go still. "He really thinks she should go?"

"Yes, but…"

"I don't want to go." Abigale interjected suddenly. "I'd rather just stay home."

Her father looked almost sad. "Abby…"

"Can't you teach me?" she asked her father almost pleadingly. "You and Mom were so close, you'd be able to teach… right?"

Slowly Arthur shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry sweetie."

Mordecai glanced back and forth between the two before turning to Arthur and asking. "So other than that medicine, what else did you bring back? It looks like some old documents."

Arthur smiled slightly. "It is some old texts that a wizard needs deciphering. And since I know several dead languages I've been given the task to decode the messages."

Abigale glanced at the documents that were wrapped up in paper. "Are they written in Latin again?"

"No, this time it's Gallic. I know Rodrick gave them to me but I'm sure there are many others who could translate it better then I. But work is work, so I won't complain."

After they had finished Abigale stared out to the fields of the farmland, her black cat Salem curled up at her side as the male black cat looked out there with orange gold eyes. Her hand running back and forth on his black fur always seemed to sooth her whenever she felt upset. She didn't want to go to that school not after all the horrible things that had happened there, that _could_ happen there. She was fine where she was.

But even if that was the case she couldn't help but ask Mordecai. "Do you want to go to that school?" she said as she looked to him, he was back with another book in his hand. "Do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

He thought about it. "Somewhat…"

She frowned. "What does that even mean?"

The boy sighed and closed the book. "If I have magic and learn then I can do better in this world. I could help the people I care about more so if I didn't have magic. Don't you think that's good at all?"

"Of course I do," she said before sitting beside him. "I just… after everything that's happened at that school, aren't you at all worried?"

"About what?"

"That something bad might happen," she said. "I can't help but think that if I go something might change about us."

Mordecai ruffled her hair and smiled when she swatted his hand away. "Abby we as people can change but I can promise you one thing."

She glanced at him. "And what's that?"

Still smiling he grasped her hand and rested his head along her shoulder. "That no matter what happens; I will always be there for you."

"Even if we're apart?"

"Even then, I won't ever leave you."

Arthur smiled at the two from the doorway of the living room before leaving them be, he still worried for his daughter's safety. And he knew he always would, but seeing how close those two were it made him feel as though things would be better for them down the line. He just only hoped that nothing drastic would come about going to that school.


End file.
